Stay With Me
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: After having the same nightmare for almost a week, and the fairies unable to really help her, Chloe decided that she needed to talk to someone about it. The first person that came to her mind? The same person she'd been dreaming about- Timmy Turner. Request fic for KiaraxKionFan, no pairings.


**Hello all! Before we begin, a bit of housekeeping:**

**This is a request for a pairing I do not like. I'm being honest. I despise Chloe's entire Mary-Sue character behavior and design, and how Timmy was basically replaced by this girl. That being said, the person who requested this, KiaraxKionFan, likes the pairing, so I'm going to do my best not to say anything... I guess mean about Chloe... which is gonna be hard, but I'm going to do it! I liked the prompt that was given, so that's how this little short was created. **

**With that being said, I hope you all enjoy it! I own nothing (thank goodness, in this case.)**

* * *

**Stay With Me**

"N-Nnngh… n-no... Timmy... TIMMY, NO!" she screamed before she shot up, her nightmare finally broken.

It happened again, Chloe thought numbly. Sweat stuck strands of her blonde hair to her face and neck as she tossed her perfect pink blanket off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She sighed heavily, pushing hair out of her face before she just sat there, the nightmare still playing in her mind.

It had been ongoing for a few days, and she had been trying her best to act as if she was fine. She tried to keep her oh-so-perfect attitude, tried to maintain her composure, but every time she saw him...

Another sigh escaped her lips. Maybe a glass of water would help clear her thoughts. She reached over, and just as she picked up the glass, her body froze, her hand lost its grip on the glass, and the shattering sound startled awake her magical fairies Cosmo and Wanda. Well, more Wanda than Cosmo.

"What the-what?!" Wanda poofed from her fish form into her normal form, and was greeted with a shaking and crying Chloe. At that, the pink haired fairy couldn't help but feel for the girl- she'd known all about her nightmares, except for one thing. How they ever came to be.

"Chloe, sweetie?" Wanda worried as she floated in front of her. She waved her hands in front of the young girl's face, tapped her cheeks, even shook her a little, but no response. Wanda frowned and poofed to get her rather empty skulled husband, leaving Chloe with the replay of her latest nightmare.

* * *

_**Chloe ran as fast as a ten year old could physically manage. Timmy was holding her hand tightly as he lead her down the street, towards a building that seemed to be a safe haven for the time being. **_

_**"Hold on, Chloe! We're almost there!" Timmy had screamed. Chloe could only nod and squeeze his hand tighter. Timmy was here, and even without the god parents to get them away from a manic child murderer, who for some reason made Timmy Turner his next target, Chloe had to admit she felt safe. Things would turn out alright, surely there were police looking for the duo-**_

_**She suddenly felt a hard surface slam into her face hard. That was followed by a warm sensation that had lightly grazed her cheek. "T-Timmy? Come on, he's right behind-"**_

_**Her eyes widened in fear. Timmy was not moving, not speaking, not doing anything. Chloe wiped her cheek and stood back a few feet.**_

_**The next thing she knew, Timmy's small body pitched forward and collapsed to the ground with a soft thud. She could then see blood pooling from underneath him. **_

_**Chloe couldn't remember screaming- never in her life had she ever seen a murderer, guns, blood to the degree Timmy was losing it. And now she was seeing all three, and with the person she cared about the most. **_

_**She screamed before all logic left her mind and she found herself scooping the injured boy in her arms.**_

* * *

"Wanda..." Chloe breathed softly. Wanda instantly returned, having to wake up Cosmo with a promise of a huge breakfast in the morning, handmade by her- she hated to cook. Upon seeing their red-eyed, still rigid god child sitting there, even Cosmo had to be serious.

"Chloe, is it that nightmare again?" She nodded, biting her lip before she made a wish.

"Cosmo, Wanda... I wish I was in Timmy Turner's bedroom. Right now. Please."

* * *

Timmy was fast asleep, having another action packed dream of days gone by. In this case, it was more about the Crimson Chin comic book visit he'd had almost a year ago. As he swatted, grunted and even laughed in his sleep, Chloe felt a familiar warmth bubble in her chest. Wands tilted her head, her and Cosmo both in the room with her as well.

"Chloe, I'm not sure what's been going on, but I hear Timmy's name enough to know it was something bad, and something happened to him." Wanda explained quietly. She pushed Chloe towards the bed of the slumbering boy. "Go and talk to him. Although, if Timmy's anything like MY idiotic husband..."

At that, she cut her eyes at Cosmo, who was busy sleeping floating up. He mumbled complete nonsense before he began pretending he was a rock and roll star, making such a racket it started to stir Timmy from his sleep. She rolled her eyes and went to attend to him- mostly to get him to shut up before Timmy woke up. Chloe smiled a little, looking back at her friend, and slowly walked towards him. The entire time, she tried and failed miserably to push the nightmare out of her mind, but she couldn't... not when she lost someone so dear to her...

"I don't know why I keep having such a nightmare..." she whispered to herself. Her fingers were close now, and they brushed over his soft brown hair. She felt a little more relived, but the tears were rolling down her cheeks fast and she couldn't stop herself. Without warning, she leaned down and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Urngh… wha…" Timmy mumbled. His eyes opened groggily, trying to figure out what on earth was waking him out of his dream. As he turned his head, he bumped into something that felt like a human head- wait, what? Human head?

"What on earth...?" Timmy's still half asleep brain got his hand to move upward, and he felt something soft. Soft and hair-like... hair? "W-Who is-"

Then it hit him. Someone was crying, right into his shoulder, and it was someone that must care. He gingerly laid his hand on the person's back and whispered, "C-Chloe...? Is this... you?"

Chloe was still crying heavily in Timmy's arms. Timmy was still trying to get his brain to wake up fully. It was quiet for a moment until Timmy finally had enough brain cells to ask, "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Chloe slowed down, just enough to get words out. "I-I had a... a nightmare..." she whimpered. Letting Timmy go at last, she pulled back and then lifted his nightshirt, looking for the bullet that struck the young boy through his chest and ended his life in her arms. Timmy was a bit freaked out- and a bit self-conscious to add- so he yanked his shirt down, blushing red.

"Hey! First you show up in my bedroom for no reason, and now you're trying to strip search me?!" Timmy exclaimed. "What the heck gives, Chloe?!"

Chloe wiped her eyes and sat there for a quiet moment. Then she spoke, soft and shaking with fear.

"I-I've... been having t-the same nightmare... for over a w-w-week now..." she was stuttering pretty bad, but Timmy noticed she wasn't trying to act all primpy or bratty or perfect. She was being a normal kid, sharing a normal story... a normal nightmare.

"A nightmare?" Timmy arched an eyebrow. "Why not just have Wanda and Cosmo wish it away?"

"Because they can't- I've tried, believe me." she admitted. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, and the tears ran down her cheeks even more. "I-I needed to talk to someone, and I w-wanted to tell you... I have to!"

Timmy scooted over a little and patted the space next to her. Chloe looked surprised. "Y-You mean... I can stay here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Timmy said nonchantly, as if it were no big deal. He smiled widely. "We're friends, you know."

Chloe smiled gratefully, and slid into bed, making sure there was a good sized gap between the two. As she looked at him, the nightmare came back full force. "Timmy...? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"H-Have you... ever had a nightmare about... someone, uh... d-dying?"

Timmy hummed in thought before he shook his head no. "I can't say I had. And if I did, Wanda and Cosmo usually help get rid of the thought of it."

He paused as he looked at Chloe, a bit surprised at what she was implying. "Wait, wait. Is that what made you come in here? Did I die or something?"

Chloe was a bit in shock at how easy Timmy was taking this conversation. "Y-You're not... scared? Or worried?"

Timmy shook his head no again. "Chloe, I've had Cosmo and Wanda put me through some crazy things before you moved into town. And almost every time, well, most of the time, I should have been dead, they kinda bring me back, I guess? I dunno, its weird. I think I enjoy the thrill."

He looked over at her, still smiling his buck-toothed smile. "But I'm guessing that's not why you wished yourself in my room, so talk to me. What's the matter?"

Chloe bit on her lip, let it go, them felt for Timmy's hand and squeezed it tight. "I... It's kind of stupid, because I... don't really know where it came from. Every time, though... there's a masked person, always carrying a scary looking gun. You're always running with me behind you, trying to keep me safe."

"...then what?"

Chloe squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I-I don't know how, but... each time, that gunman, he... he shoots you. I should be getting shot, I'm right behind you. But I never, ever get hurt!" She was starting to get emotional again, and Timmy had a feeling that this was the part where he moves over and tries to comfort her. So that's what he did. Chloe apricated the warmth of her friend next to her, and she continued her story.

"You fall to the floor, and you start bleeding bad. I can't stop it, I can't figure out where the bullet hits you. I tried to wake you, but..." Chloe whimpered and didn't finish. Timmy tapped her shoulder as he let the words sink into his head.

"I always get hurt, huh. You know, I can't tell if that's just bad irony or what, but I'm here now." Timmy grinned before he yawned rather... sloppily, according to the perfect princess. She giggled- it didn't really matter. He was perfect just like he was.

"I don't know why I keep having it. I see you at school, and you're fine and whole and happy, but..." Chloe's face falls again and she wiped her eyes. "When I go to sleep... I keep seeing that whole scene. You keep getting shot, you keep... keep dying and I don't know how to stop it!"

Timmy groaned and turned to his side to face her. He brought their hands close and grinned like the crazy, adventurous friend she had gotten to know. Somehow, she felt relieved. "Timmy... are you alright?" she still felt she had to ask.

"Listen, Chloe. I don't really get the whole nightmare thing, and I really don't get why I would be dying every time you have it- I mean, we've got fairy godparents now! But..." He paused as he chose his next words carefully.

"I do know I'm here, and I'm gonna be here. You know, to complain about having to _share_ my fairy godparents with a certain bratty perfect do-gooder?" he finished with a laugh. Chloe blinked at the words before she started giggling as well, not offended at how he chose to describe her. Once they calmed, Chloe yawned and realized she hadn't had a good yawn in over a week.

"Guess someone's feelin' tired, huh?" Timmy yawned as well. "Sleepover tonight, and I'll take ya to school tomorrow? And by me, I meant Wanda- she's gonna _kick me _out of bed anyways..." he grumbled playfully, rolling his eyes. "She's such a naggggggg- glad she couldn't hear that, but still!"

"You sure? You know I like to be an hour early..." she yawned. Timmy rolled his eyes and yawned as well, watching as Chloe seemed to relax more now that she had Timmy in her sights. It was then Timmy remembered something that he once thought about asking her, but never did due to his obsessions with someone else.

_'I wonder if the timing is going to be weird? Well, I failed with Trixie, and Tootie and that other one are... well, insane. Guess it never hurts to try again, right?'_ he thought as he scooted closer to Chloe. He paused, watching her for her reaction, and when she didn't do anything that seemed to reject him, he slowly put an arm over her shoulders and tugged her closer, closing the gap between them.

"T-Timmy...?" she wondered, large, perfect blue eyes looking up at him. Timmy was blushing a little, but he hugged her tightly anyway. She leaned into the embrace and savored the fact that he was here, alive, warm and with her.

"I meant what I said, Chloe." Timmy sounded oddly... matured. Older than his ten years. Chloe was too busy savoring the warmth of Timmy to really care, though.

"Hmmm?"

"I meant what I said, Perfect Princess." Timmy sounded more like himself now. She cut her eyes at him, but her attempt at being annoyed was cut off by a long yawn. Timmy didn't bother to hide his giggles, but continued on once she was done.

"I'm always going to be here, long as I can be, anyways. Gotta keep you on your toes, you know?" he grinned. Chloe covered her mouth, stifling her giggles. Timmy rubbed the back of his head as he tried to phrase the next part the conversation.

"Which, uh, kind of reminded me of something I meant to ask you." Timmy seemed nervous. Chloe wondered why on earth Timmy would be so shifty and nervous, but she continued to enjoy his embrace. He took a deep breath and asked in as calm a voice as he could-

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Chloe was frozen for a moment. It wasn't like she didn't like Timmy- the only person who knew how she felt about Timmy was really Wanda, and that was after she pried it out of her. But Timmy was... well, Timmy! What was so attractive about him, she would never know. But she liked his caring side, the side she was seeing tonight. So she tapped his cheek, forcing him to open his eyes, and smiled at him.

"Sure, Timmy. I'd like that."

Timmy let out a huge breath of relief. He had really been expecting another rejection, but she actually agreed! _'Well, we're only 10. I think after all the rejections I've dealt with, I would have probably accepted it. But Chloe? Oh, this is going to be a doozy!' _

Chloe yawned again, and curled in Timmy's arms, laying her head on his shoulder. Timmy hugged her once more before he laid there, staring at his ceiling. "I wonder... what on earth did I just get myself into?" he mused. Chloe shifted in his arms, and Timmy pulled the covers up around them.

Things would be different in the morning, that's for sure, but Timmy felt she would be fine in the morning. Of course, he'd also be asking Wanda why she didn't have this talk with the poor girl sooner. He'd be asking a lot of questions, frankly.

"An hour early to school. Pfft... such a perfect weirdo, Chloe..." Timmy chuckled as he closed his eyes, entering DreamLand to fight Crimson Chin once again. He giggled a little in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Chloe closer to him, and Chloe unconsiously snuggling closer to him, relived that what she suffered was only a nightmare- one that she felt wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

_'Being Timmy Turner's girlfriend... I wonder how that's going to be like... guess school tomorrow is going to be pretty exciting! Also, I should probably tell Wanda about all this afterward...'_

**END**

* * *

**And complete! Yeah, not really sure how I feel about this one. Chloe's... *shudders* not a character I would want to write about, but again, since it was a request, I did my best to keep the story as neutral as possible. **

**Hopefully KiaraxKionFan enjoyed it, and I hope others got some amusement out of this as well. Please let me know what you think. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
